Networking devices are used in packet based networks for interconnecting and enabling communication between hosts devices located at different nodes of the network. A packet based network can have many intervening networking devices located at intermediate nodes of the network, and data packets that are transmitted by a source device or host at one node of the network can traverse many networking devices or “hops” until the data packets reach an intended destination device or host located at another node of the network.